The Most Important Thing Is You
by MoonInLove07
Summary: Tragedies make us appreciate what we have. JJ / Will Pairing. Reid / Prentiss and Morgan / Garcia friendship. ONESHOT.


DISCLAIMER **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**Jennifer Jareau & Will LaMontagne**

Jennifer Jareau loved her job. She wanted to make the world a safer place, but it also had its downside. Her position at the BAU forcing her to travel widely, and so she spent days away from her son and her husband.

But no matter where she was, Jennifer always had time to read that goodnight tale to her little Henry. In the distance, she could imagine his sweet smile and his eyelids falling on his beautiful baby blue eyes.

When work gave her free time she liked to going to the park with Henry, or go out to dinner with Will. The "Fairly OddParents" of his son, Spencer and Penelope, they were eager to spend time with the kid.

She knew it was a lucky woman. But now, as her brain tried to understand why so much death, she was grateful.

Jennifer thought about the slaughter, but the more she thought it, the less she understand it. For what reason anyone would want to kill innocent people? Why take the life of those little angels?

She went quietly in Henry's room, not wanting to wake the boy. He was sleeping peacefully, hugging one of his stuffed animals. His hand pulled away some hair from his forehead, before kissing her cheek.

"Mommy loves you, honey," she whispered, even knowing that he couldn't hear her. "I'm so happy to see you"

She left the room quietly to enter in her own room. Her eyes stopped at Will's body, strong and calm on their bed. Jennifer went to bed, wiping her wet cheeks.

Her hand wandered gently over his bare back, leaving a kiss on his skin. She hugged his waist from behind, kissing his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Will asked in a sleepy voice.

She nodded slowly, leaning her cheek against his back "I'm fine"

He put his hand on hers, "Are you sure?"

Jennifer was silent for a few seconds, "What would have happened if Henry had been one of those poor children?"

She felt him shudder, but his voice was sure "I don't know and I don't want know. I think I would have gone mad with pain"

"I know," she whispered, clinging more to Will "My life would be meaningless if you or Henry are not in my life"

He turned slowly, until he was face to face with her. With a gentle smile, Will approached his mouth, leaving a kiss on his lips. "We will always be here"

Jennifer smiled, kissed his lips and closed her eyes. Each day she lived with her two boys, it was a godsend.

* * *

**Spencer Reid & Emily Prentiss**

He returned to take his hand to his mouth, to continue his bad habit. Spencer Reid was a very intelligent man, but apparently, his brilliance didn't serve to eliminate his vice: bite his nails.

At first it only occurred when he was nervous, but now he did that every few minutes. And he really couldn't help it.

On the TV screen, the picture of a beautiful woman in the news flash. She was a real hero.

She didn't need supernatural powers, or magic weapons to save people. And Spencer really admired her for that.

The reporter's voice continued to tell her story: _Teacher Victoria Soto used her body to shield her students from the maniacal gunman who launched into massacre at a Connecticut school._

He thought of all the people who had been killed during his life. When one works for the FBI, you already know that the world is not about rainbows and butterflies. Rather, it is a sad and dark place.

But that his brain knew that evil existed, that didn't mean that his heart wouldn't suffer with the pain of others.

Spencer swallowed hard as his tears threatened to get out of his brown eyes. Because no matter how many times people die because of a heartless unsub, and no matter how many times he had seen a tortured body. He did not understand these things, and for the good of his soul, Spencer did not want to understand it never.

His cell phone rang for a moment, before he looked at the screen. Smilingly sincerely, Spencer said "Hey, Em! How are you?"

She sighed heavily and he could picture her worried features, thousands of miles away "Devastated"

"Well, we all miss you, too"

"I saw the news about what happened at that school and I ... I just wanted to say that you're a great friend, and I love you. God, I love each and every one of you"

Spencer turned off the TV, decided to focus on the conversation with his old friend. "You know you can come whenever you want. The door of the BAU is always open for you"

She laughed, "And what will you do with the great Alex Blake? Oh yeah, how about 'you're perfect, but you're not the profile we are looking for'"

"Emily, it's is the FBI, is not American Idol"

The two friends laughed heartily, knowing that that conversation was going to last hours. And when the phones is turned off, they would still be there for each other, despite the distance.

* * *

**Derek Morgan & Penelope Garcia**

Derek extended the bowl of popcorn in front of his best friend, but Penelope not lift a finger. He looked with concern at her moist sad eyes, passing his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey baby girl, will not you eat? these are delicious and trust me, there is not a single burnt popcorn"

She raised her hand to her cheek, gently stroking his face "What world do we live, Derek?"

He raised his eyebrows, leaving the bowl on the table. "We live in a shitty world, that's the truth"

Then he took her hand in his, placing his free hand on his chin. "But the important thing is not the world in which we live, but rather the people around us"

She let out a sarcastic laugh, "I spend my life surrounded by pictures of tortured people and soulless psychopaths. So, the people around me, is not exactly the most appropriate"

Derek smiled somewhat sadly, knowing that she had a point. Their world was a sinister world, their world was the world of death. But he was there to encourage her, to help her believe in man, as he promised her that day in Alaska.

He would never allow Penelope Garcia stop being who she was. Because his friend was someone special, she was that kind of people who lights up a room. Like Emily Parker, that sweet blonde little girl who died at the hands of that damned crazy. The words of that broken father was going to stay in his brain for a long time.

"I agree with you, but not entirely"

Penelope looked at him expectantly "Why? Did you understand something of all this?"

He wiped a tear from her cheek, before kissing her forehead "All I know is that this sort of thing makes me realize how much I care about my family"

"They also had a family, Derek. Those kids aren't going to live, they'll not grow up, or fall in love, or have friends, or-"

"Okay, that's unfair. They deserve to live, just like the other people who died," he interrupted "But now, more than ever, the world needs people like you, sweetness. World needs real angels"

Penelope frowned, before drawing a genuine smile on her face, "Does the world or Derek Morgan?"

He pretended to think for a few seconds "Ummm ... I think both"

She laughed weakly, resting her head on his shoulder "I kinda love you, Derek Morgan"

Derek hugged her around her waist, kissing her temple "And I kinda love you, Penelope Garcia"

They stayed like that, overnight, until sleep came for them.


End file.
